Emmett's Little Sister!
by Xx.Babii Angel.xX
Summary: Renee left Forks with 5 yr old Bella. 10 yrs, Renee dies and Bella moves back to Forks. She goes to school and instantly becomes part of the popular crowd.What will Emmett her twin think? B/J Em/R A/Ma E/Ka BAD SUMMARY BUT REALLY GOOD STORY


**Chap 1: Arriving to Hell**

**(Bpov)**

It's 11:00 am and I am currently in a plane, sat next to some disgusting sweaty guy. You want to know why I am here, well my mum Renee was in a car crash and she died about 2 days later. I still remember that day and how I was crying uncontrollably. Now, I'm off to Forks where I'm going to live with my brother Emmett and my dad Charlie. As a child I was very spoilt, my mum liked to buy me cool and fancy things. My car is hopefully already there. I can't wait to see it. My brother Emmett doesn't really like me that much. I haven't seen him since I was 5. Then the plane landed and I grabbed my designer bag and stepped out of the plane. I went to grab my suitcases and tried to find my dad. I don't think he likes me, but whatever. I saw Charlie and he look a lot older than before. He had a few gray hairs and wrinkles under his eyes.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Hiya Bells." He said giving me an awkward hug.

"How's Emmett doing?"

"Oh...He's good, I guess. He's got a girlfriend.....Yeah." This was getting more awkward by the second.

"I enrolled you for Forks High School tomorrow. Maybe you'll make new friends." He said. Wait...why did he say maybe? Does he think I'm unsociable or something. Well I can tell you I'm not. I have a very bubbly personality.

"Why don't we head home?"

"Whatever." He might as well get used to my rude behaviour. But, I'm not normally rude, just when needed.

We drove in silence; since it was kind of strange for me to see my dad for the first time in 10 years. When we parked in the garage, my baby (car) was there. I almost jumped for joy, almost. I dragged my suitcases to my bedroom and dropped them in shock. My room was huge, probably the biggest in the house. The walls were painted light pink. I have a queen-sized bed, which had white fluffy pillows and light pink sheets and covers. I had a big chandelier and a mini fridge. I had my own TV in my room, with a portable DVD player. The carpet was snowy white; I have a MASSIVE walk-in-wardrobe and a MASSIVE shoe, make-up and jewellery rack. My desk is cherry wood, with a laptop and an iPod holder. I have a mini table in the middle of my room, with magazines on them. There were different coloured beanie bags to sit on around them. I have a fairly big window with a big balcony, which has an amazing view. We had a pool house, a place to sunbathe etc. I have a door, which leads into my own ensuite bathroom, which was painted baby blue. There was a huge Jacuzzi in my freakin' bathroom. A shower, toilet and a very long sink. Above the sink was a very long mirror, with another long shelve underneath to put my cosmetics in. After admiring my room I started unpacking my clothes, shoes, hats, photo albums, curlers and straighteners, make-up, jewellery etc and putting up posters and pictures. I also started putting my teddies on the shelves.

When I was done, I put on a tank top and short shorts and went to bed feeling incredibly tired for 5:00pm.

(Next Morning)

I woke up, to the annoying sound of beeping. Great, today is school. Notice my sarcasm. Two pointers, One, I'm not a morning person and two I hate school. I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock and went to have a shower, to get rid of the old sweaty guy smell I probably still have on me. I grabbed a dark blue towel, lingerie and my clothes I was going to wear. I hopped into the shower and washed my hair in strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I washed my body with apple soap and shaved my legs etc. I turned the water off and grabbed my towel. I dried myself and put on my clothes. I put on my light pink thong and bra and rushed to my walk-in-wardrobe. I changed into my pink jewelled drape top, black long leggings, black knee boots, hoop earrings, bangles, rhinestone snap clips, mascara, pink eye shadow, eyeliner and lip-gloss. I curled my hair and did a quiff and held it in place with the snap clips. **(A: N/ Outfit on profile.)** I grabbed my 'Juicy' bag and ran down the stairs into the living room, to find Emmett sitting on the sofa glaring at me.

_What a nice way to greet your sister you haven't seen in ages!_

Seriously, what have I done to make them hate me? I'm actually starting to feel unloved. A tear leaked out my eye, Emmett looked sorry and upset for a fraction of a second then glared. I wiped my tear away and walked out the door, not bothering to eat breakfast or say bye to anyone. They probably wouldn't care. I really really miss my mum. She would support me with anything. Anyway, I ran to my Blue Audi R8 and drove to school. As I was driving I couldn't help but think of what a horrible welcoming I had. Hopefully school will be better.

30 mins later, I arrived at school. I jumped out of my car; luckily no-one was here yet. I walked to the office to collect everything I needed. The woman sitting at the office had red hair, blue eyes and she was a bit fat. But, overall she looked like a nice person. She had a nametag which read 'Miss Cope'.

"Hi!" I said brightly. She looked up and when she saw me, she smiled kindly.

"Well hello, I haven't seen you around before. What's your name hun?" She said looking at me over her glasses.

"Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella. I'm new here."

"Oh, what a nice name. Are you by any chance Emmett's little sister?"

"Yeah." I said, thinking she was going to say something bad.

"Well, I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, they were all good. Emmett really loves you know." Yeah right, do you call someone glaring at you, when you arrived home for the first time in 10 years, love? I don't think so. She started shuffling around a pile of papers and gave me my timetable, aswell as a slip to be signed by all my teachers and handed back at the end of the day.

"Thank you Miss Cope." I said walking away and waving.

"It's alright dear, have a nice day."

I walked back out to my car and realized that 6 more people had arrived. There was a yellow Porsche with a short girl and a tall girl leaning against it. The short girl had short spiky black hair, blue eyes and pale flawless skin. She was wearing a designer dress and peep toe heels. For some strange reason she was staring at me, with a slight smirk against her lips. Well, rude. The taller one, let's just say she looks like she just popped out from a catwalk. She had long flowing golden hair and crystal blue eyes. She had a figure any supermodel would be jealous of. She was glaring at me.

There was a Volvo and a Jeep also. Leaning against the Volvo was a guy who looked like a Greek God. He had bronze tousled hair, which had a slight red tint in it. His green eyes sparkling brightly and you could see his six-pack through his white shirt. Next to him was a boy with blonde wavy hair, his eyes looked like the ocean, he was taller than the other boy and a little muscular.

Lastly, leaning next to the Jeep was my brother. I got a closer look at him and let's just say he wasn't that huge before. I decided that I didn't want to go over to my brother and his friends.

The last person that was here was right next to me sitting in her red BMW. She had blonde hair that went up to her shoulders. She had an amazing figure and the brightest blue eyes. She was wearing denim white mini shorts and a pink halter top. She had black stilettos on and sunglasses over her eyes. She had hoop earrings, bangles and a star necklace on. She saw me, looked up and down and smiled to herself. She got out the car and walked or more liked strutted over to me.

"Hi!" She said cheerily.

"Hiya!" I said. I turned and saw Emmett staring at me in shock.

"You must be new here. I'm Katie!" She said. I'm guessing she's got a very bubbly personality.

"Yeah. I'm Bella!"

"Cool. What have you got first?" I looked down at my timetable:

Spanish: Miss Simmons- A21

History: Mr Poe- C13

Free Period

LUNCH

English: Mr Banner- B10

R.E: Miss Snow- A01

Maths: Mr John- A33

"Ooh! We've got History; free period, English and R.E together!" She said. I just laughed at her enthusiasm. As the time went by, more and more students arrived at the school. I saw a group of 9 girls walking towards me and Katie.

"Guys! I want you to meet Bella, she's new here." I looked up and then felt very self-conscious. I'm not a lesbian or anything but they were all hot. There were choruses of 'Hi' and 'Hiya' from the group.

"Bella, this is Chloe, Sophie, Sindy, Layla, Ellie, Brooke, Kerry, Nicole and last but not least Nikki." Katie said.

"Hi!" I said. Then the bell went for first period and everyone walked to their lesson. I turned around and headed for A block, when I heard Katie shout out.

"Bells! I'll see you at lunch! Kay!" She shouted.

"Kay! Bye!" I said waving and walking away. I smiled at my new nickname. Bells, I could get used to that.

"Bella, wait up!" I turned around and saw Layla running towards me. I smiled.

"Hey." I said, once we were in step together.

"Hi, I just realised that we have Spanish together." She said, kind of out of breath.

"Cool."

"Yeah. Hey, do you have MSN?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Wait...Let me give you mine..." She rummaged around in her purse and grabbed her notebook. She wrote down her e-mail on the piece of paper and gave it to me.

I looked at the piece of paper:

_MSN: Layla_babii_

_Mobile: 07955-463-221_

I smiled and wrote down mine on her hand.

_MSN: Smexi_Bells_

_Mobile: 07952-862-523_

A few minutes later, we arrived at Spanish. The lesson went on as normal. I sat next to Layla and we talked most of the lesson. I met up with Katie and Brooke for History and we sat at the back of the room. I got their MSN and mobile number and I gave them mine aswell.

_MSN: Saucy_Katie_

_Mobile: 09986-481-602_

_MSN: Brooklyn_Bear_

_Mobile: 07933-495-009_

For free period I mostly hanged around with Layla, Sophie, Sindy, Ellie and Nikki. We waited in the cafeteria, till lunch so we could meet up with the rest of them. I got the others mobiles and MSNs then aswell.

_MSN: Sophie_Nerd_

_Mobile: 07761-000-667_

_MSN: Sindy_Babe_

_Mobile: 06647-113-460_

_MSN: SmEllIe_eLLie_

_Mobile: 08861-223-243_

_MSN: BiscuitHead_Nikki_

_Mobile: 09999-112-586_

When the bell went for lunch, the rest of my friends came and sat down at our table. I saw Emmett and his friends, but Emmett never looked at me. I decided I didn't care anymore.

When the bell went I headed to English with Chloe, Katie and Nicole. As you probably guessed I got there MSN and mobile numbers to.

_MSN: Nicolle_Blair_

_Mobile: 05832-468-874_

_MSN: Chloe_DoLphIN_

_Mobile: 09668-385-367_

The last lessons passed, they were boring as expected. I got Kerry's MSN and mobile and that was it.

_MSN: FunFaiR_Kerry_BaBiE_

Mobile: 09876-543-321

At the end of the day, I said bye to my new friends and ran to my car and drove home. That night was quiet, we ate dinner in silence.

"I think I'll head to bed now. Bye." Then I shot up to my room. Changed in a tank top and a pair of shorts and climbed into bed and fell asleep. Today was a step up from yesterday, hopefully tomorrow will be better.


End file.
